


Vongola Decima?

by Starchains



Series: Fandom Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Different Vongola Decimo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura Nagi wasn't what anyone expected an actress's daughter to be like. And she's not what the Vongola expected their only heir to be like either. But Nagi is sick of living down to her mother's expectations, and she's not going to let anyone walk over her any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Decima?

The World's Greatest Hitman watched as purple flames erupted from his charge's head. He watched in disbelief as her clothes disintegrated, leaving her in plain black underwear as she raced across the road, scooping the cat out of the path of the oncoming truck. She didn't seem to notice the blaring horn of the truck, the scrape of gravel across her bloody knees, or the scratches from the frantic, terrified cat.

Mist Flames. This was not good. She was the last heir available to the Vongola Famiglia, and she had Mist Flames.

The flame on her forehead flickered out, and she looked around in shock. A crowd had gathered, people who had seen her dive out to rescue the cat. The truck driver was frantically apologising, an old woman was offering to drive her to the hospital, and a teenage boy was offering his jacket. Reborn followed the crowd at a distance, trying to figure out how on earth he was going to present this to Nono.

Three hours later, once the emergency room had released her and she was back at home, Yukimura Nagi, daughter of actress Yukimura Momoka, tried to focus on what the baby in the suit was saying. Yukimura Kenshin wasn't her father? She had only vague memories of the man, who had died of a heart attack before she turned six, but she couldn't remember anything he or her mother had said or done that had made her think she wasn't his child.

She let the words drift over her, retreating into the safe space in her head that she went to when her mother was in one of her moods, or her newest stepfather paid her attention. She was the daughter of a Mafioso? She was the heir to the Mafia family? She shut her eyes tight after catching a glimpse of the gruesome photos the baby was waving around. If the enemies of the family could do that to full grown, trained men, what chance did she have? She wasn't strong, or smart, or pretty, or charming, or even likeable. She was a pale, awkward little nothing of a girl.

As the baby began describing how he would train her up to Vongola standards, she felt a flash of anger at this unknown man, who thought he had a right to dictate her life because he spent a night with her mother before she was even born.

"What's his name?" Nagi asked, taken aback by her own boldness as she interrupted the baby.

"Your father? His name is Sawada Iemitsu." The baby didn't seem bothered at being interrupted. If anything, he looked pleased.

"Why can't he be the heir?"

"Because he manages a branch of the family called the CEDEF. He's the outside advisor to the family, and one of the rules of accepting that position is permanently cedeing any rights to inherit the family. If he tried, the resulting fights would tear the Vongola apart."

"So I'm the only option?" Nagi was surprised at how steady her own voice was.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are."

Three days later, after Reborn had gotten to know the girl, and scoped out some likely Guardians, he gave in to the inevitable and contacted Nono. By making it a video call, he could watch the old man’s reactions without giving away any of his own. He had been hard to read before the curse, now it was impossible.

"She's a Mist, Nono," Reborn said, watching as the old man's face fell. He knew it had never even occurred to him that the daughter of the Young Lion would be anything but a powerful Sky.

"There has never been a Don who wasn't a Sky. Perhaps she could simply be a regent? She and Xanxus would have a good chance of a Sky child," Nono mused.

"No." Reborn's response was immediate and harsh. "I am not training her so you can whore her out to your son. The Sky ring is necessary for the trial, is it not? There is no reason why she can't wear it and be judged, even if she can't light it." He had accepted the task of training the girl into a Donna, and he wasn’t about to quit before he had even begun. Besides, he was impressed with the steel she had shown. Very few had dared to interrupt him before.

"Maybe. It has never been tested, but it is plausible," Nono conceded. "But she must have a Sky, or else she will be at risk from every Sky out there looking to force her to Harmonise and take control of the Vongola."

Nono had a point, but Reborn had a solution. "Have you done any research on Iemitsu's family tree?" Reborn asked.

"You know that I've looked. There are no Skies there, Reborn."

"None on his mother's side, none related to Primo. But his father was a Sky as well, which is why he's so powerful. And he has a cousin on his father's side, Sawada Nana. She has a son, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What about him? Surely the odds of him being a Sky are remote. You're grasping at straws, Reborn." Nono chided.

"Don't insult me, Nono," Reborn warned. He wasn't affiliated with the Vongola, and would not put up with disrespect. He waiting for the old man to apologise before he explained.

"I've done my research. He's close friends with the son of Yamamato Tsuyoshi, the assassin, and his generation's Hibari. His girlfriend is a Sun, and he's friends with a Storm. If that isn't a baby Sky gathering his elements, I don't know what is. And since they're related, it would be a simple thing for Sawada Nana to take Nagi in. Tsunayoshi is a peacemaker, not a leader. Nagi won't be able to rely on Harmonization as Skies do, but she'll have a chance to win their loyalty."

"Very well," Nono agreed solemnly. "Introduce young Nagi to Tsunayoshi. If she can win the loyalty of the children he's Harmonized with, and become the leader of the group, she will be Vongola Decimo. If not, she will marry Xanxus as soon as she turns sixteen, and the first Sky child they have will inherit the family."

"Agreed," Reborn said shortly, reaching to end the video call.

"And it would probably be best for her not to worry about the possibility, don't you think?" Nono said, just before Reborn could reach the button.

Reborn ended the call before he could say something that he would regret. If Nagi was like Dino, not mentioning the possibility would be the best approach. But she was very different, and he knew she wouldn't respond well to lies. Manipulating a Mist never turned out well.

**Author's Note:**

> For fandom bingo 2016, square 3:1 - Dokuro Chrome


End file.
